spongebob_quarepantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants (born July 14, 1986) is the main protagonist and the eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillinberg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a Pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job which he is exceptionally skilled at. SpongeBob is very immature and is a constant annoyance to those around him, but he is very good natured. 'Descripton' SpongeBob is a sea sponge who takes it up from Mr. Krabs, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and bright yellow. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down, but in more recent episodes, he is a more regular square. SpongeBob has large blue eyes, a stubby nose, a large mouth with prominent front buck teeth, and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. He typically wears a white shirt with a red tie, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants", hence his name). While working at the Krusy Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob sleeps with his street clothes on, including his shoes. Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode, and after the movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. SpongeBob is a very clueless, immature, and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish. He is also very over-confident and tends to make a big deal of small problems, such as losing his name tag. SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even his enemies. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Best Day Ever", where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor,Squidward Tentacles. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Plankton no matter how bizarre or obvious his disguises. Even though he's generally good natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends, even Mr. Krabs, whom he treats as a father figure/deity. Ironically, the funny fact is, Squidward is the only character that SpongeBob never insults when he's angry. SpongeBob is voiced by veteran voice actor Tom Kenny. Kenny previously worked with Hillenburg on Rocko's Modern Life, and when Hillenburg created SpongeBob SquarePants, he approached Kenny to voice the character. Hillenburg utilised Kenny's and other people's personalities to help create the personality of SpongeBob. SpongeBob works at the Krusy Krab, Bikini Bottom's most popular restaurant, where he is a fry cook and prepares all food served at the Krusty Krab, most notably Krabby Patties. The first episode of the series depicts SpongeBob applying for and being hired to this job. He says that it has been his lifelong dream to join the Krusty Krew, and that only now is he "ready". When he applies for the job, Squidward and Mr. Krabs, wanting no part of him, send him on a fool's errand for a "hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and turbo drive". While he is out searching for one, several hundred hungry anchovies arrive and overwhelm Squidward and Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob soon returns, having actually found a hydrodynamic spatula, and saves their lives by feeding the anchovies, showing off his amazing cooking skills in the process. 'Family' SpongeBob has many relatives, most notably his parents, who appear in several episodes. Unlike SpongeBob, who has the appearance of a kitchen sponge, most of SpongeBob's relatives, while still cartoony, resemble actual sea sponges, being round in shape and brownish in color. In "SB-129", a robotic descendant of SpongeBob named "SpongeTron" is seen, as well as a primitive ancestor. "Ugh" features a caveman version of SpongeBob known as "SpongeGar". SpongeGar is distinctly different from the primitive sponge seen in "SB-129", being more evolved and closer to his modern counterpart. :"Pest of the West" features SpongeBuck SquarePants, an ancestor who saved Dead Eye Gulch in what is now Bikini Bottom from Dead Eye Plankton in 1882. 'Trivia' *In the episode Patrick SmartPants, Patrick calls SpongeBob "Robert" (longer version of "Bob"), which indicated that "SpongeBob" is a nickname while "Robert" is his real name (although SpongeBob is printed on his various driver's lisences.) *On some occasions, Spongebob wears glasses, like for jellyfishing (for protection) or for reading. These are similar to those worn by his portrayer, Tom Kenny. *In Help Wanted, it is revealed that his first words were, "May I take your order?" *SpongeBob has displayed some forms of telepathy. This usually is displayed in form of jokes about how annoying he can be. 'Gallary' ' Ugliest spongeboba.jpg|''Horrible SpongeBob|linktext=x Spongebob-squarepants 1.jpg|''SpongeBob running'' Baby-spongebob-squarepants-4352375-.jpg|''Baby SpongeBob'' ' ' ''' Category:Characters